Masking tape is currently being used in the painting industry for covering trim, hinges, doorknobs, or other features where paint is not desired. Typically, each feature is taped prior to painting and then removed once painting is finished. Taping each feature is particularly important during spray painting as a fine mist of paint is sprayed over the area. Features that have not been masked will receive undesirable paint thereon.
One particular problem is masking the hinges of a door and/or window. Masking the hinges may take additional time as these features typically more complicated than masking long pieces of trim. Additionally, as the door or window may need to be opened and closed during painting, the masking tape can pull away from the hinge causing paint from the tape to contact the hinge or causing the hinge to become uncovered when the next coat of paint is applied. This problem causes the painter to spend man-hours cleaning the hinge afterwards.
In some instances, the painter may completely remove the hinges and put them back on after painting. This endeavor is time consuming and if the doors are to be painted the same color as the walls and/or trim, this results in the painter being unable to paint the doors and the walls/trim simultaneously.